How Amanda Mason Changed Narnia
by 22LilyOfTheValley22
Summary: When Amanda Mason is fighting with her enemy Alex, she gets shoved into a closet and ends up in Narnia. Not long after, Amanda meets the Pevensies, four siblings that take a liking to her immediately. Maybe she'll fall in love with one of them. Maybe she'll sacrifice herself to save one of them. Maybe she'll be best friends with the other two. Who knows? Peter/OC


A/N: Yeah, two storied at once. WHATEVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Three girls were fighting in a storage room at their school. They were supposed to be 'compromising'.

Amanda Mason is a fourteen year old girl. She has long, wavy light red hair, and leaf green eyes, she was strong but skinny. The other, Alexandra Thompson was also fourteen. She had straight jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. She was kind of fat, making her harder to push, and for her, easier to hurt Sarah.

Alex towered over Amanda. "You really think your stronger than me?"

"Yeah. I do." Amanda was punched in the jaw.

"You're so dumb." Alex laughed as Amanda gasped and touched the red spot on her jaw.

"James'll hate you for this." Amanda stated.

"You and James broke up a while ago, weakling."

"He'll still kill ya."

Alex pushed Amanda onto the ground, before opening the closet door.

Alex looked at the red-haired teenager and held out her hand. "Here."

"Say your sorry." Amanda sang.

Alex crossed her fingers behind her back. "I'm sorry."

Amanda hesitated for a moment, before letting Alex help her up. But the girl shoved her into the closet. Amanda gasped. "Alexandra you said you were sorry-"

The bully showed Amanda her crossed fingers, laughed, and shoved her in the closet, shutting the door on her.

Amanda tripped over a bin of pencils and fell backwards. She landed on a snowy ground. "What the-"

The girl stood up and looked around her. She was in a forest. Snow covered the ground and icicles hung from the branches of the trees. Sarah shivered from the cold and rubbed her arms.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

*Amanda POV*

I came across a lamppost and heard voices. I jumped and hid behind a nearby tree. I peeked my head out just as four children appeared.

Two boys and two girls. One of the boys was about my age, and the other was about eleven or twelve. One of the girls was maybe thirteen, and the younger one, eight, or perhaps seven.

The older boy looked in my direction and I gasped and hid back behind the tree. "Be right back." He told his siblings.

I bit my lip, and once he saw me, I backed up and ended up falling into the snow.

"Who are you?" He asked as his sisters and brother rushed up behind him.

"Amanda C-C-Claire Mason-n." My teeth were chattering from the cold. It was summer back in London, so I was wearing a short-sleeved T-Shirt.

The family looked at each other confused, before looking back at me.

"Where are you from?"

"L-L-London E-England-d-d."

It was silent. "W-Where am I?" I asked. I felt like a small, young girl getting caught by some random people.

"Narnia." The youngest one said. "We're from England too. How did you get here?"

I sighed. "M-My enemy p-p-pushed me into a storage r-room c-c-closet."

The oldest girl smiled. "Come with us. Peter and I don't know where we are either. We'll get you a coat."

I nodded and stood up. "Thanks."

The older girl smiled. "I'm Susan, and this is Peter, Edmund, and Lucy."

I nodded again and saw that Edmund looked seriously annoyed, and glared at me as I followed the four siblings, rubbing my arms and mentally demanding myself to stop shivering.

...

After the Pevensies (That's their last name) gave me a coat from the wardrobe that led back to their home, we walked through the forest. Lucy wanted to show us somebody.

Lucy was babbling on about how she met Mr. Tumnus, and gasped upon seeing his door torn apart. She ran into his house.

"What happened here?" I asked as we walked in the house, that looked like it was once very cozy before it was ripped apart by whatever was here.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy looked confused and surprised.

Peter picked up a letter stuck to the wall and read it. "The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, long live the Queen."

I looked around worriedly.

"Now we should really go back!" Susan stated.

"But we have to help him!" Lucy said quickly.

"It's out of our hands now Lu." Peter said.

"You don't get it do you? I'm the human! He helped me!" Lucy almost yelled.

"Maybe we should call the police" Peter suggested.

"These are the police!" I corrected.

"Don't worry Lucy! We'll figure out something!" Peter said quickly.

"Why? I mean, he's a criminal!" Edmund informed us.

I sighed"He's also Lucy's friend-"

"PSST!"

We all looked at the door, surprised.

"Did that bird just 'Psst' us?" Susan asked before we all hurried outside.

Out behind the rocks came a beaver.

"It's a beaver." Lucy stated the obvious.

Peter began clicking his tongue and held out his hand. "Here boy! Here boy!"

The beaver looked at Peter in disgust. "Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!"

Peter jumped back, Lucy laughed, and my and Susan's eyes grew wide.

"Oh... sorry!" Peter apologized.

"Well, Lucy. I think you were wrong. It's a _talking_ beaver." I said almost sarcastically.

The beaver looked at Lucy. "Lucy Pevensie?"

"Y-Yes?" She stepped forward.

"This is the handkerchief gave to Mr-" Lucy started.

"Tumnus." The beavers nodded. "He gave it to me just before they got him."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked.

"Further in!" The beaver whispered as he motioned for us to follow him.

Peter, Lucy and I began to follow him but Susan stopped him.

"Amanda! Peter! What are you doing?" Susan asked.

"She's right!" Edmund spoke up. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun!" Peter and I chorused.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan stated and I sighed.

"Everythin' alright?" Beaver asked.

"Yes." Peter said.

"We were just talking." I added.

"Better left for safer quarters..." Beaver whispered.

"He means the trees..." Lucy said quietly as we followed the beaver.

"Talking beavers... Now talking trees. What's next?" I whispered. Peter and Susan each cracked a smile before following the beaver.

...

We came across a dam. Someone who must have been Beaver's wife appeared.

"Beaver? Is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been with badger again- Oh! Those aren't badgers!" She looked at us, happy. "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day! Look at my fur! You couldn't give me ten minutes warning!" She hissed at Beaver.

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped!" Beaver chuckled.

"Oh come inside! and we'll see if we can get you some food, and some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver said before going inside. Mr. Beaver laughed, pointing at her when her back was turned.

* * *

A/N: Weird place to end it, I know.

There wasn't really a prologue for this so I am just calling it chapter one.

**WARNING! I WILL UPDATE SLOWER ON THIS THAN I DID ON 'FATE WORKS IN ODD WAYS', BECAUSE THAT STORY IS NEARLY FINISHED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T AFTER CHAPTER 2, I _WILL _ABANDON THIS!**


End file.
